Innocent Love
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Ele nao sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, se era bom ou ruim. Mas ele gostava. WENDYXPETER CONTÉM INCESTO ENTRE MENORES. Nao há cenas proibidas para menores


Bem, essa é uma fic PeterXWendy, os dois personagens são crianças, a fic não contém nada inapropriado, mas contém incesto, não gosta, não lê.

Presente pra Deo e JulieKheel, espero que entendam meu português e que gostem.

Não, a falta dos nomes da Wendy e do Peter no Fanfiction NÃO vai me impedir de postar isso aqui.

SIM, eu revoltei com isso.

* * *

-Wendy, você está bem?- O garoto perguntou com ar preocupado enquanto adentrava a tenda que dividia com a irmã. O motivo de sua preocupação era exatamente ela, a garota havia se machucado há pouco em uma de suas apresentações e, apesar do Doutor dizer que ela havia apenas torcido o pé e que logo se recuperaria, Peter não podia deixar de se preocupar com a irmã.

Hesitante, ele se aproximou, vendo a menina com o pé enfaixado deitada na cama e ele apenas ficou olhando-a, sem coragem para se aproximar, afinal até esse momento ele estava evitando-a. Desde aquele dia...

* * *

Estava sentado na cama de baixo, descansando e pensando enquanto esperava Wendy que fora chamada para conversar com Joker, era raro que eles não estivessem juntos e por isso mesmo sentia falta da menina, mas não atrapalharia, se o ruivo queria falar apenas com ela Peter iria esperar.

E não demorou muito para que ela voltasse, entrou na tenda com um ar feliz e divertido, pulando e brincando e talvez por esse motivo não tivesse visto a falha no chão, tropeçando e caindo em cima do garoto que, como bom irmão, amparou-a.

De alguma forma, nessa queda, seus rostos ficaram próximos demais e o coração do garoto bateu mais forte, enquanto via a irmã corar. Peter sempre tivera um forte sentimento por Wendy e não era só por ela ser sua irmã de sangue. Ele sentia que fosse, talvez, algo mais forte, mas nunca entendera o que era. E nesse momento, estando tão próximo da irmã, sentiu esse sentimento pulsar forte em seu corpo e, sentindo o rosto quente, por impulso, aproximou-se ainda mais da irmã, colando seus lábios em um contato simples, mas demorando o bastante.

Wendy fechou os olhos, mas assim que se deu conta do que faziam encarou-o, surpresa. O menino abriu os olhos quando sentiu que se afastava e a viu sair correndo da tenda. Os membros do circo estranharam quando viram a trapezista sair correndo sem a companhia do irmão, ou ao menos a chamar por ele.

Desde então o menino a evitava, pois nesse momento ele finalmente percebia o que havia sentido por todos esses anos e, ele não lembrava a onde, talvez de um dos clientes do circo, mas ele ouvira dizer que aquele tipo de sentimento por um membro da própria família era algo abominável.

Acreditando nisso, procurou se manter o mais longe possível da irmã, só não podendo evitar as apresentações e a própria tenda e isso continuou por alguns dias, quando trombou com Joker após sair de uma apresentação.

- Oh, Peter! Me desculpe, você está bem?

-Ah, sim estou. – Respondeu e viu o outro sorrir aliviado, foi então que ocorreu ao pequeno a ideia sobre falar com o palhaço, apesar do ruivo ser tão inocente quanto os outros, Peter o considerava um dos mais sábios dali.

Decidido, ele fez sua pergunta, omitiu a parte sobre o que havia acontecido com Wendy, mas apresentou a ele a situação, o que ouvira e o que realmente queria saber: Era tão errado só por gostar de uma pessoa.

E com um sorriso alegre e inocente o ruivo o respondeu com um olhar compreensivo.

- O amor é um sentimento lindo, Peter. Não importa por quem você o sinta, ou que tipo de amor seja. O amor é sempre um sentimento puro e belo e ninguém deve dizer o contrário.

Peter não sabia se era o olhar, o sorriso, ou o tom de voz do outro, mas algo nele o acalmou. Ainda assim, logo ocorreu ao garoto que ele ainda não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto com a irmã, por isso continuava a evitá-la, porém com menos intensidade.

* * *

- Estou bem, Peter.

Ele foi arrancado de suas lembranças por essa fala da irmã, seus pensamentos continuavam a mil e, ao encará-la novamente, vendo-a naquele estado, ele decidira. Teria de falar com ela. Aproximou-se ainda mais hesitante, até ficar bem próximo da irmã, mas ao abrir a boca para falar ela foi mais rápida.

- Peter, você está com raiva de mim? – Ela perguntou e seu semblante era triste.

Tal pergunta pegou o garoto completamente desprevenido e, enquanto ele a encavara surpreso, ela continuou.

- Desde aquele dia você tem me evitado!

Mesmo sabendo sobre o que ela falava ele demorou a processar a informação.

- N-não! Eu pensei que _você_ estava com raiva de mim. Fiquei sem graça, achei que não tinha gostado do que aconteceu e... – Ele se referia claramente ao beijo. – Me disseram que era errado, aí o Joker disse que era certo e eu não...

Ele falava, encabulado e irritado por não conseguir dizer logo o que queria, gesticulando com o rosto emburrado e mudando a toda hora sua expressão até perceber que a irmã ria, alegre.

- Mas... Do que está rindo?

Perguntou, vermelho de raiva, sem saber mais o que fazer, fechou os olhos sem querer encarar a irmã e sentiu. Foi um toque delicado, não passava de um inocente selinho, mas para ele significou muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu não quero saber se é certo ou errado. – Ouviu a voz alegre da menina dizer após separar seus lábios. – Eu só quero você Peter. E nunca mais me ignore assim! – Apesar de corada, um tom autoritário foi usado naquela ordem irritada, o que fez o menino sorrir.

As palavras de Joker ecoaram em sua mente, enquanto um sorriso tomava-lhe os lábios. Peter não se imaginava mais feliz do que naquele momento.


End file.
